warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Far From the Skies/Chapter 7
Not a moment after Shadepaw blurted out the call, Blackstorm, Glowfeather, and Shortpaw were at the scene at the same instance she called. “What’s going on?!” Glowfeather asked urgently, sniffing the air. “ThunderClan left it’s identity scent on this tree. I fear they will attack within the hour.” Blackstorm said quickly. Glowfeather turned for the camp and said, “This is serious. Shortpaw, warn the rest of SkyClan.” Shortpaw nodded, and bolted for the camp. Just then, a ThunderClan cat burst out from the shadows and threw himself at Glowfeather. Shadepaw hissed and started to attack the incoming ThunderClan cats. A loner named Wildpaw joined the fight, and decided to take on Shadepaw and a ThunderClan cat at the same time. “What are you doing, you tail-chaser?!” Shadepaw growled at Wildpaw. “I thought you both needed some help!” she muttered sarcastically. Shadepaw and the ThunderClan cat squished him. With their combined weight, they cracked one of his ribs, and he walked away from the fight, limping. Shadepaw looked at the ThunderClan cat, and then engaged him. She then got a look at his face, and realized it was Sharpstar, the ThunderClan leader. “Hmm, a leader. Wonder if he could take on me.” Sharpstar tripped Shadepaw and pulled her up. “You were lucky last time! You caught me weak. But I am strong!” he roared, as he started to choke Shadepaw. She started to feel light-headed as she found it hard to breathe. Blackstorm was about to claw a cat, but looked to see Shadepaw. She dropped the cat on the ground and tried to run to Shadepaw. But she knew she was too late. With the last of Shadepaw’s strength, she bit Sharpstar’s leg, which made him instantly drop Shadepaw and run away, wailing. Blackstorm finally got to Shadepaw and said, “Are you okay?” Shadepaw closed her eyes and went limp in response. Shadepaw woke up and found herself in Moonberry’s den. No one was there, except for one kit with glowing eyes on her stomach. The kit looked exactly like her, except she had a lighter gray. She then noticed the 2 other kits sitting on the other side of her, playing. She heard Moonberry coming into the den. Shadepaw instinctively hid all three kits behind her, in a panic. Moonberry went up to Shadepaw to inspect her neck and stomach. Moonberry meowed happily, “You seem to have healed your wounds. Feel free to stay here as long as you like.” Shadepaw pretended to go to sleep, and waited for Moonberry to leave. Once she had left, she hid the 3 kits and went to the nursery. She asked all of the queens if they remembered these kits, and they replied with no. She then went to Moonstar’s den and asked her the same question. Moonstar had no idea who they were, and asked for their names. "The one who looks like me...is Hopekit..." Shadepaw stuttered. "The black and white one is Ivykit, and the last one is Scorchkit." <- Chapter 6 Chapter 8 ->